greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 5
Colombia Taiwan Vanuatu | return = Albania | withdraw = Austria Denmark Indonesia Ireland Nauru | disqualified = | map year = GV5 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 5, often referred to as GVSC 5, will be the fifth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted most likely in the winning country of the fourth edition. Participating countries The submissions for the fifth edition will open on the 26th September 2017. The contest will start most likely in late October 2017. As of the 27th September 2017 thrity-three countries have confirmed their participation in the fifth edition. Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. The following countries, which have participated in the previous edition, but do not have made any statements about a new participation: * Andorra * Armenia * Faroe Islands * Italy * Japan * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Malaysia * Malta * New Zealand * Palau * Slovakia * Singapore * Ukraine Uncertain countries * Vietnam: TVM announced that a participation in this edition is very likely, but the broadcaster will make a clear decision after the grand final results of the fourth edition. Withdrawing countries * Austria: ORF announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal but the non-qualifications in the past editions could be use as a reason for the countries withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Norway. A return with new HoD is possible. * Denmark: DR announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal but the non-qualifications in the past editions could be use as a reason for the countries withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Taiwan. A return with new HoD is possible. * Indonesia: TVRI announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal, but the saltiness of non-qualification in the past edition could be use as a reason for the countries withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Albania. A return with new HoD is possible. * Ireland: RTÉ announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal but the non-qualifications in the past editions could be use as a reason for the countries withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Vanuatu. A return with new HoD is possible. * Nauru: NBS on the 28th September 2017 the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country, because the broadcaster lost the interrest in a new participation and the Hod quit his position, due non-qualifications in the past editions . A return with new HoD is possible.